mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Tatsuya/History
(Note: The bold sentences are the theories others have come up with about him, or those who are aware of his true identity) Before Volume 1: *Became the only user (known) of incredibly high class magics that even the strongest Magicians in the world cannot use *Became the first Artificial Magician at the age of 6 *Became a Guardian at the age of 7 *Learned how to use Gram Demolition *Actualised the Loop Cast theory *Became a pioneering expert in CAD software engineering as well as a world renowned researcher *Created his own A rank and Strategic Rank Decomposition Magics, as well as his own Regrowth magic *Became Kokonoe Yakumo's best student at the young age of 17, even outmatching him in pure martial arts and physicality, equal in terms of techniques, but outclassed in terms of strategy, knowledge and magical technical ability *Has an encyclopaediac knowledge of magic *Created a Pseudo-Cast Jamming spell, mimicking Antinite *Can Flash Cast spells blindingly fast During Enrollment Arc: *Became the first Course 2 student to become a member of the Public Morals Committee *Can analyze Activation and Magic Sequences *Stood up to Public Morals Committee Chief Watanabe Mari on the second day of school *Defeated Vice President Hattori in a duel almost instantaneously *Has outstanding combat ability, even though he is a C rank in magic *His goal is to make a Sustained Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor *Impressed Watanabe Mari, Clubs Management Leader Juumonji Katsuto and Student Council President Saegusa Mayumi *Beat the entire Kenjutsu club (all Blooms and upperclassmen) without touching them *Shuts down the Aspirants' Alliance's power play through word play *Brings down Blanche almost single handedly *''Mibu's father was told by Kazama about Tatsuya's true identity'' During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 3: *Tops the year in the Magic Theory portion of the half yearly exams *Gets interrogated by the faculty about whether or not he is intentionally failing the Magical Technical portion of the exams *Gets recommended to transfer to Fourth High School, which he declines *Even his friends are a bit fearful of him *Gets appointed as an engineer for the Nine Schools Competition, the first first year and first Weed to ever do so *Earns the support of Juumonji, Mayumi, Hattori and Azusa for this appointment *It is revealed that he is a member of an elite branch of the military *Actualises Sustained Gravity Control Type Flying Type Magic *It is revealed that he is Mr Silver of Taurus Silver *It is revealed that he has a ridiculously high Psion count *His father and the family servants look down on him *Most of his emotions were removed by his aunt and mother except for one which is his love for his only sister, Miyuki *Gains the support of his entire class *Promises to protect Mizuki *Nullified over ten Magic Sequences simultaneously wreaking havoc on the flaming bus in an instant *Kirihara mentions that his killing intent was even more intense than that of first line fighters *Can "see" not only the present but also the past *Is seen as Miyuki's watchdog *Mari suggests that he could be transferred into Course 1 next year as he is an unprecedented student *Is one of only five people to see through Kudou Retsu's magic and views him as a Magician that he could learn from *Helps Mikihiko take out some unfriendlies and scolds him afterwards for looking down on himself *Assures Mikihiko that the problem is his magic, not him *Is impressed by Mayumi's magic, which causes his friends to be jealous as he is usually very critical about magic *Is also impressed by Mari's magical skills *Meets with the Battalion's officers for lunch where it is revealed that he is Strategic *Is forbidden from using any classified magics if called to participate *Becomes worried of how easily Mayumi sees through him *Is "adopted" as Mayumi's little brother *Mayumi feels that he is undoing her with his eyes; her personality, strengths, experiences... *Is able to deduce the condition of his opponents with a glance *Improved Mayumi's condition during her event, "Crowd Ball",through only minor modifications and 'cleaning' to her CAD *Tries to console Kirihara through cold, blunt analysis of his loss *Creates a Weaponised Integrated CAD "Mini- Communicator" where Leo acts as his guinea pig *Drags Mari onshore after her accident, analyses her injuries with a glance and gives orders for treatment *Analyses the footage of the accident to determine the cause accurately *Agrees to help his sister in Official Division as her engineer- feels manipulated by his senpai During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 4: *Is given an extremely lucrative offer to become the Kitayama Family's engineer, which he declines *Created the brand new spell "Active Air Mine" which was then added into the Index under the user, Shizuku's, name *Created a rifle shaped Generalised CAD which combined the versatility of a Generalised CAD with the speed and accuracy of a Specialised CAD in Speed Shooting *Created the strategy for Honoka in Battle Board to use light illusion magic on the water's surface to cause dizziness *It is revealed that the Yotsuba forbid him from gaining fame and adding his name to the Index *Can tell Akechi Eimi's health/ lack of sleep by glancing at her psion information *It is revealed that Honoka had met Tatsuya in the First High exam and had been stunned by the beauty of his magic *Shizuku's Icicle Destruction match shows signs of Tatsuya working from behind the scenes *Devised the strategy for Miyuki's "Inferno" and "Niflheim" at the Icicle Destruction match *Drew crowds from the universities and military to watch the matches he was responsible for *Became seen as a rival by "Cardinal George" and "Crimson Prince" *In Honoka's Battle Board final, he devises a strategy for her to use light illusion magic to make the tunnels darker and harder to navigate through, slowing her opponents down *Under his care, the Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction females all won First, Second and Third Place, which was unprecedented *Taught Shizuku "Phonon Mazer" and dual wielding CADs *In Mirage Bat, the CAD software engineering skill causes people to compare him to Taurus Silver *''Azusa starts to think that he is Taurus Silver'' *Gets coerced into becoming an opener in Monolith Code (as he is the mightiest of the first year male students in live combat ability) because of an accident that happened to the original members making them unable to participate and decides to bring his two Weed friends, Mikihiko and Leo in to join him *Completely calibrates two CADs from scratch in two hours (it usually takes triple the time) and displays skills that surpass the meaning off what it is to be a Magic Artificer, making Azusa solidify her opinion that he is Taurus Silver '' *Decides to win just because Miyuki tells him to *Wins Monolith Code and also beats Ichijou Masaki in a one-on-one duel, only resorting to Flash Cast in the end *Uses Self- Regrowth in this match after being hit by Masaki's magic *Attacks the corrupt committee member tampering with the Miyuki's CAD and almost kills him before Kudou Retsu stops him *Gives Miyuki a Flying Type CAD that grants her a landslide victory in Mirage Bat *Pays off Ono Haruka to gain information about No Head Dragon *Takes out No Head Dragon's Japanese headquarters *His epithet is revealed to be "Demon Right" *Kudou Retsu knows Tatsuya's true identity and pities him ''' *Is seen to threaten the Ten Master Clans' supremacy over regular Magicians *Draws attention of the Rozen and other bigwigs *Is "invited" to join the Ten Master Clans by Katsuto on behalf of the Juumonji Family for his performance during the Monolith Code and also for defeating Ichijou Masaki, a member of Ichijou Clan that is one of the Ten Master Clans *Views Katsuto as his natural enemy because of his "Phalanx" which is a natural counter to his own "Decomposition" magic. During Summer Holiday Arc, Volume 5: *Honoka confesses to him and he reveals that he can never love another romantically *Miyuki and Honoka fight over him *While going out into the city, he and Miyuki pretend to be lovers to avoid trouble *A rumour starts that he could be the next Student Council President, which garners more support than expected *Bribes Azusa to become the next President with a Flying Type CAD and monitor *Is attacked by several people who think that he and Mayumi have a "special" relationship *Suppresses Miyuki's power with his own in front of the assembly *'''''Mayumi thinks that he is an Extra from the Yotsuba Family *''Katsuto and Mari think that he may be connected to the Ten Master Clans, despite him saying otherwise'' During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 6: *Was privately offered a position as Vice President of the Student Council by Azusa, but he declined *New Public Morals Chairman Kanon and New Student Council President Azusa agreed that he will remain in the Public Morals Committee until April and then transfer into the Student Council, without asking his permission *Starts challenging the idea of Storing Magic Sequences *Suzune recommended him personally to become part of the Thesis Competition team as a replacement/assistant *His stepmother Sayuri asks him to drop out of school (again) and gives him a relic to analyze that may hold the key to storing Magic Sequences *It is revealed that Tatsuya has too much power in FLT and holds considerable sway in the company *Wishes to raise the social standing of Magicians through economic necessity *Mayumi is shown to have a slight crush on him (speculation) *Gets stalked by Chiaki for malicious reasons *His upper limit for mass targeting simultaneously in live combat is 24 but, when not under attack, is 36 *Can pass psion signals straight into Miyuki's Mental Calculation Area *Gets attacked by Sekimoto using sleeping gas *''Leo and Erika wonder if he is clairvoyant '' *Goes with Mari and Mayumi to interrogate Sekimoto and is attacked by Lu Gonghu *Is almost kissed by Miyuki During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 7: *Suzune sets Chiaki a goal to beat Tatsuya in Engineering in Second Year to raise her spirits *Calmly stopped the intruders who wanted to suppress the competition site using applications of Decomposition magic *''Kichijouji mistakes his Decomposition magic for Molecular Divider'' *Noticed the oncoming truck and activated Mist Dispersal before it hit, with only Mayumi noticing with her Multi-Scope *''He is revealed to a large audience of his school friends to be part of a secret elite unit within the military '''- '''full list: Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Honoka, Shizuku, Isori, Kanon, Kirihara, Mayumi, Mari, Suzune, Katsuto'' *He is the one who designed the Mobile Suits used by the battalion *Is revealed to have some kind of magic limiter set on him which can only be removed by Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on wounded soldiers under Captain Yanagi; also hinted at the fact he has to go through intense pain for the process *Annihilated an enemy chemical congregation attack on the rescue helicopter *Also annihilated the magicians behind the attack as well as five soldiers who are trying to shoot down the helicopter *Healed Isori and Kirihara when both are gravely injured trying to protect Kanon and Sayaka respectively from a surprise attack *Greatly affected the Alliance`s morale due to him using the same magic as the demon who crushed the Alliance 3 years ago at Okinawa, Mahesvara *This also enabled Katsuto and Masaki to push back on their respective battlefield *The mechanism behind Regrowth is explained *Used Material Burst on the assault ship of the Alliance to great effect *Used Material Burst again to annihilate the invasion fleet prepared by the Alliance *Also killed the Alliance's only known Strategic-Class Magician, Liú Yúndé (before the guy could even do anything), although this is only revealed later in the series During Reminiscence Arc, Volume 8: *Used Material Burst for the first time *Used Regrowth for the first time *''Miyuki is told by her mother the truth of the experiment on Tatsuya, and Honami already knows '' *''Kazama and Sanada both see that Tatsuya is Strategic '' *Tatsuya is Maya's only direct counter to her spell Meteor Stream *Before the events of the Defence Battle at Okinawa, Miyuki ignored him and treated him like a servant During Vistor Arc, Volume 9: * During Vistor Arc, Volume 10: * During Vistor Arc, Volume 11: * During Double seven Chapter, Volume 12: * During Steeplechase Chapter, Volume 13: *